Red
by monkeylove123
Summary: DarylXCarol one shot. Daryl and Glenn are hunting for supplies well he finds a red blouse which he can only picture Carol wearing.


**Hello and welcome to my first Walking dead TV show fanfiction. I must say I adore the pairing DarylXCarol. Daryl my favorite and Carol is my second favorite, I really hope they don't kill either of them off. But I must say I think Carol is high risk to die since it would give the writers a good excuse to make Daryl snap like Rick when SPOILER Lori died. But I really hope she doesn't die nor Daryl so enjoy~! Takes place during season three. I don't own anything.**

Daryl felt the silver blade in his hands go up and down as he carved the wood, wood chips felt onto his lap as he carved. Deeply paying attention to his project to keep his boredom aside well he waited for Glenn to finish doing whatever the hell he was doing.

'Chances are banging Maggie.' He thought to himself and let out a light chuckle remember the time him, Rick and Carol caught Glenn shirtless in one of the guard towers with Maggie. He ran the knife up the wood once more to his dismay his careless thoughts made his wrist slip causing the knife to flip back slicing a small part of his hand.

"AH! Son of a bitch!" he grunted applying pressure to his bleeding hand. He checked the wound, nothing too bad, he had worst...but still it hurts like a fucking bitch!

"Ah fuck, just what I need..." he grunted looking around the prison cellblock for a cloth or some spare medical wrap Hershel might had left behind by mistake.

"You alright, Daryl?" asked a sweet female voice. Daryl turned around to see the Carol carrying a small box of supplies.

"I'm Fine, just got careless." He grumbled showing the widow his bleeding wound.

"That looks like it hurts." Carol said as she took Daryl hand. Daryl filched as she ran her fingers over the wound seeing how deep it was. "Hurts like hell." He grumbled to her.

"Hershel got me organizing medical supplies, here let me." She said as Daryl open his mouth to protest but before he could Carol was already reaching for disinfection and bandages."This might string." She said as she rubbed a cotton ball drenched in the disinfection across the wound. Daryl bit his bottom lip to keep from cussing from the burning feeling of the disinfection. "Just about done." She said in a gentle voice as she then wrapped up Daryl wound.

"Thanks, shouldn't be wasting medical supplies on me...I had worst." Daryl grunted lowering his hand behind his back.

"I needed the practice. I have to help Hershel check on Lori. She noticed some spotting it shouldn't be anything too dangerous but Hershel wants to check it out." Carol said and with a quick "Bye" she left.

Daryl sat back on the prison floor, he thought about going back to his carving but decided not to risk another cut and wasted the others or to be more correct waste Carol time with him, she had more important things to do then fret over his every little wound.

'What a worry wart...crazy woman' He thought to himself but quickly took that thought back. Him and Carol we an odd match. No one would expect a widow who lost her daughter and husband even though he was clearly abuse her, to get along well with someone like him. She was one of the few people he could stand to be around.

Daryl eyes perked up as Glenn entered the prison cell block."Bout damn time.." Daryl said glaring as Glenn smiled weakly.

"Sorry bout that, me and Maggie were-"

"Yeah, I know." He muttered as he grabbed his crossbow."Let's just get a move on before it gets late." Daryl added as he threw his dull green bag over his back.

The two walked to the main gates, on cue T-dog and Maggie started to bang pots and yelled distracting the walkers as they fallowed them to the chain linked fence leaving Daryl and Glenn to leave in a car in peace.

Daryl leaned back as Glenn drove, personally he would had prefer to take his motorbike but gas ain't the easiest thing to find right now, even with hardly anyone driving right now. The crossbow wielding survivor put his feet up and folds his arms back behind his head as Glenn rolled down the windows allowing the wind to run through their hair.

"Where we going this time?" asked Daryl as Glenn open a small map on his lap.

"There's a store around here, though maybe we could find Lori some baby supplies and maybe grab a few things. We haven't found anything all that useful in the past few days." The young Asian said poking to an area on the map circled with red marker.

"Alright then." Daryl agreed as he got his crossbow out loading it up with an arrow as the car pulled up in a parking lot. The two got out of the car and entered the abandon parking lot.

"This might go smoothly." Said Glenn as Daryl nudged him.

"Don't jinx it..." he warned as he kicked down the store's wooden door. Seeing that inside the store had little to none to offer the two."Ah, Shit..." complain Daryl as he kicked an box out of frustration.

"Well, maybe we should still look around...you never know." Glenn said trying to keep the calm.

"There ain't shit here, Glenn!" Daryl growling pointing to the empty shelves, "Ain't anything here but crap!" he hissed as Glenn backed away.

"Calm down, we don't have time to get to another store all our usual stops we used up. At least try to find some supplies." Glenn said rather sternly as Daryl frown and cursed under his breath. Glenn went to check the backrooms leaving Daryl to seek out anything the least bit useful.

Daryl bent down to the bottom shelves grabbing two cans of beans, the ride and the gas it took to get out here was not worth two cans of food. The survivor grumbled placing the cans in his bag seeing there was nothing more useful. "Idiotic..." he growled looking at where Glenn went as he started going through the box he had kicked. Seeing nothing that could be the least bit useful until he reached the bottom of the box, He pulled out a rather pretty bright crimson blouse with white buttons. He ran his fingers down the silky blouse. Daryl was clearly not a fashion person but he did have to admit the color was kind of nice. He tucked it away in his bag. Of course he had no used for woman clothes but maybe something fancy like this would make one of the women back at the prison happier with a change of new clothes.

"Found anything?" asked Glenn as he walked out of the backrooms.

"Two cans of beans and empty shelves." Said Daryl his arms crossed his arms as Glenn starched the back of his head.

"Well that's that...we should get a move on don't want to worry anyone by showing up late." Glenn replied as Daryl rolled his eyes and flicked Glenn cap off of his head and went ahead of his.

Glenn cursed under his breath but kept his usual calmness.

Before soon the two were on the road again driving on the long open empty road full of dead bodies and walkers.

"I found some blankets and a few rolls of toilet paper." Said Glenn trying his best to make the trip not look like a waste of time.

"Uh-huh." Grumbled Daryl hoping Glenn would catch on that he didn't give a shit and this trip was a complete waste of time. 'Oh sure Glenn toilet paper will wipe your ass quite nicely well your being mauled by a walker.' He though as he toyed around with his knife, remembering to be careful not wanting to waste anyone's time babying him over a simple wound that could have healed on its known.

Long before soon they made it back to the prison, T-Dog and Rick opening the chained gates as they drove in.

"So what did you get?" asked Lori her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Two cans of food, some blankets and few rolls of toilet paper." Said Glenn handing off his bag to Rick as Daryl reached into his green bag and handed off the cans.

"Ain't worth the trip, should had just spend today clearing out more cellblocks..." he muttered bitterly and took his bag and left to enter the prison cell block.

He sat himself down in a chair he was by himself as usual. Not like that was new to him he wasn't close to anyone really. He reached into the bag and pulled out of blouse running his fingers through the silky texture of fabric.

'Surprise no one took this yet.' He though. Then he figured out whom to give it to. No way Lori wouldn't fix into it anytime soon, Maggie...maybe but this was real fancy shit. And knowing that Maggie ain't afraid to get down and dirty nowadays it would be a shame to see the blouse come back caked full of mud and rip to shreds.

Now Carol...that's a good choice. She needs some new clothes anyway. Making up his mind Daryl threw the red blouse over his back and entered Carol's cell.

"Hey..." he greeted in his gruff voice.

"Oh hello, Daryl." Said Carol with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge washing the group's clothes.

"Found something for you, though you might like it..." Daryl threw the piece of clothing onto Carol bed.

She picked it up and studied it, her eyes widen with delight. "Oh my, thank you Daryl...my favorite color to." She said

"Go on, try in on." Said Daryl wanting to see the fiery shade of red on the widow.

She quickly unbuttoned the blouse and slipped in on, fitting like a glove. "One of the most beautiful things I ever wore." Said Carol feeling the fabric and it's softness.

"Now you're just saying stuff..." Daryl said embarrassed.

"I'm not lying I never was allow to wear anything nice." Carol replied.

Daryl knew of course she was referring to her husband Ed. Carol tried so hard to hide the bruises but everyone knew...He couldn't help but feel like the once shy woman who couldn't aim straight who just took all the abuse from her former husband was now this strong and more outspoken woman. When the world ended she was finally living. After losing her daughter, and suffering Ed's abuse she was alive and the strongest she ever been in her life.

"Well, red look real nice on you." Daryl said only to realize he said that out loud.

"What was hat?" asked Carol as Daryl turned around.

"Nothing...I gotta go...take care of yourself." He said and left a faint on his face as he quickly marched out of the room leaving Carol to her washing.

Carol smiled and chuckle lightly as he wringed out a white muddy brown shirt that she washed. "Some things never change..." she said to herself

_**Fin~!**_

_**SO what do you think? Was I able to keep Daryl from being too OOC? The a tough guy to write about when it comes to romance...Please read and review.**_


End file.
